Boarding School
by MetroRose
Summary: Although Ice Crush is practically the most popular band in the world, that's apparently no excuse for not going to school. Of course, even if they do have to go, they'd still be in disguise. So what happens when they meet their matches-who AREN'T famous?
1. Chapter 1

**MKA: Yay!**

**May/Drew: Oh no...**

**xXFireRoseXx: Oh_ yes_!**

**MKA and Rose: FIRST STORY!**

**Rose: Well, in our new joint account, anyways. We've actually made our own individual stories before this! Though, this chapter was written by MKA, and I'm just editing it! But next chapter will be written by me, guys! :)**

**May/Drew: Crap...**

**MKA and Rose: We don't own Pokemon! Let's hit it! Chapter 1!**

Chapter One

"What!" Leaf Green shrieked as their manager, Maylene, informed them that the girls would have to go to school. Oh, the horror!

"It will be okay, Leaf," Maylene reassured.

Let's start over. The hottest girl band all over the world is going to a public boarding school, and to be safe, the girls will have to go in disguise so that no fans will attack them 24/7. The Ice Crush members are May Maple, a petite girl with sapphire eyes and shoulder length brown hair and plays the guitar, Dawn Berlitz, yet another petite girl, with long midnight blue hair and dark blue sapphire eyes, and plays the keyboard piano. Next is Misty Waterflower, a petite redhead, whose flaming red hair was a little past her shoulders and has hazel eyes which held a mix of green and blue; the drum player. Then Leaf, another petite girl, with long brunette hair and warm brown eyes also plays the guitar. Lastly was Alara, who was mediam height as well thin, had warm brown eyes and long black hair falling down to the end of the ribs. The front was slightly longer than the back, and she plays the bass. At the moment, Alara was wearing dark skinny jeans with dark brown ugg boots and a hortizoinal striped dress with the colors of blue, dark brown, and white. She wore a thin dark brown belt around her waist, and her hair loose. May wore black shorts that went a few inches above her knees, and wore a red, white, and blue tye dye tank top that said "I'm an American Hippie, so I must be cool!" She had on a loose black jacket and white tennis shoes with high red and white socks. She had her brown hair up in a low high ponytail with a few loose hairs. Dawn wore a short black glitterly dress, with bright pink leggings. Her hair was up and it a messy bun, and with leathery brown boots. Leaf wore a green tube top dress with white leggings and flats. Her hair was in two low pigtails. Misty wore a white over-the-shoulder white blouse, with a blue tank top underneath and white pants. She wore blue high heel boots. They were heading to their concert until Maylene called for a meeting.

"We have to go to a boarding school! Oh the drama!" Dawn exclaimed, falling off the white loveseat overdramaticially. Misty rolled her eyes at her bandmate's actions.

"It won't be so bad, Dawn," Misty told the girl. Dawn popped up and glared at the redhead.

"Shut up, Misty! You don't have stalker senses like me! And have you _been_ to a public school before? It's madness, I tell you! Madness," Dawn cried, shaking Misty violently. Maylene rolled her eyes and checked her watch before her eyes widened and she pushed the girls out of the mansion, into the black limo.

"Hey Maylene, you should wear your hair down," Dawn suggested as she looked over at the manager. Maylene wore her pink hair up in a devil-horns' and she had the same pink eyes.

Alara looked over at Maylene and agreed with Dawn, "I think so too." At this attention, Misty, May, and Leaf looked over at the pinked hair young women. The Ice Crush looked at each other and grinned evilly and then at Maylene.

"Girls, let's be reasonable," she tried to change their minds, but they didn't listen and attacked Maylene. After a few minutes of kicking, punching, hairbrushing, pushing, and curling, Maylene was finished. Her hair barely touched her shoulder and was slightly curled, Misty and Leaf managed to get her in a lime green dress that ends at her knees, as Leaf quoted from the bands' favorite musical of all time, "pink goes good with green." They reached their destinition and they rushed to backstage, since they were already late.

"Ladies, you're late," the guy said, not looking at them.

"Well, we are here now!" Leaf chirped. He rolled his eyes and muttered 'hit it' into his walky talky. Alara, Leaf, May, Dawn, and Misty walked onto a huge stage with a large, screaming audience. It grew larger when they came onto stage. Alara smirked and went to her bass guitar, and plugging it in. Leaf smiled and walked to the crowd, which caused them to faint, before skipping happily to guitar and plugging it in. Misty waved as she went to the drums, and Dawn went to the keyboard piano. May smiled and went to her guitar. When the gang was set, Leaf and May started strumming lightly and Misty hit the drums hard.

_All: Round and round Round and round_

_Round and round Round and round_

Alara joind in with her bass guitar and sang "_You see me standing there and act like you don't know me. But last night you were calling me, saying you want me." _May, the next best singer joined in the song with her voice.

"_Oh, why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy,_" May and Alara sang in harmony. "_You feel my heart racing - my, my heart racing." _

Leaf joined in now, "_Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you; all I can say -!" _

Misty joined in after Leaf,_ "We're going round and round! We're never gonna stop!" _The crowd went crazy, and then Dawn joined Misty. "_Going round and rouch, we'll never get where we're going!"_

_All: Round and round, well you're gonna miss me 'Cause I'm getting dizzy Going round and round and round! _

Dawn smiled at the audience and winked at a boy fan, which 'caused him to faint. "_You try to pull me close and whisper in my ear." _

"_You always told me lies. I've cried out all my tears," _Misty sang beautifully. "_I pushed my feelings to the side but then you bring 'em back. B-bring 'em back, now, you got me singing." _

All the girls joined in the chorus, "_Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you. All I can say we're going round and round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round! We'll never get where we're going! Round and round! Well, you're gonna miss me 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round!"_

Misty, Dawn, and May echoed, "_Round, round, round, round, round, round, round..."_

Leaf and Alara sang in a deep emtionless tone, "_Love me or love me not. I'm staring at the clock. I take them flowers' petals off and then I watch them drop...Love me or love me not. I'm staring at the clock. I take them flowers' petals off and then I watch them drop..." _

_Alara sang the melody,"Boy, I need you here with me I can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you. All I can say-"_

The girls started jumping as they sang, "_Round and round! We're never gonna stop going round and round. We'll never get where we're going! Round and round! We'll you're gonna miss me 'cause I'm getting dizzy, going round and round and round. Round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round! We'll never get where we're going! Round and round! We'll you're gonna miss me 'cause I'm getting dizzy! Going round and round and round!" _

Alara and Dawn sang a passionate, "_Oo woah! Oo woah! Oo woah! Oo woah! Oo woah! Oo woah!_ _Oo woah! Oo woah! Oo woah!"_

Leaf and May battled playfully on the guitar, making it sound like a 'swoosh!' then Dawn broke them up with a loud note on a key. The audience screamed in joy as Ice Crush exited the stage and walked to their dressing room to relax.

"Nice job on the battle verse, Leaf and May," Alara exclaimed. They smiled softly and collapsed on the couch.

"It was hard, and my fingers hurt," May said as she tried to flex them, but only cringed when she did so.

"So when do we leave?" Dawn asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. Once they left, the group was heading to the mall for their disguised look.

"When the crowd leaves," Misty answered as she texted Maylene on her blue palm cellphone. Dawn pouted, knowing that this could take a very long time. Misty looked up at the bluenette and rose an eyebrow. "Or do you want to be attacked those crazed fans?" Dawn slumped back into her seat and decided to watch the news.

"_Once again, Ice Crush has brought down the house!" _the lady on TV exclaimed. They all looked up and groaned; she was Georgia Fishes, who had always hated Ice Crush, though personally they hate her too.

"Why do they still cast her? All she does is lie!" Alara asked her peers, who shrugged.

"I heard that the stage manager only hired her for her breasts," May replied. Dawn gasped.

"That's awful! I didn't even know she had any!" Alara smirked at Dawn.

"I agree, I thought that she ate two scoops of ice cream and accidentally forgot to swipe them off."

May groaned, "Dawn, can you please turn the channel off? Her voice is giving me a headache; she sounds like a choking bird."

"But then that's offensive to birds everywhere," Leaf chimed in, munching on a chocolate bar. Dawn turned to her favorite show. During the catchy theme song, Misty gave Dawn an odd look.

"Really, Dawn? Really?" she asked indrecously. Dawn frowned, offended.

"What? I like Ouran High School Host Club!"

"It's that filled up with rich snobs?" Alara asked. May tilted her head to the side.

"I wonder if there is any at the school with those types of people," May thought aloud.

Misty shrugged. "It's possible..."

"So what are you going to change your hair color to?" Dawn asked, switching the TV off.

"I think I'm doing a medium brown color," Alara thought out loud.

"I'm doing a brown with light red highlights,"

"I'm doing black," Misty said after a while.

Leaf smiled, "I'm doing blonde!" Dawn and Alara sniggered.

"Well, you already act like an airhead so that won't be a problem," Dawn smirked, Leaf frowned at the comment.

"Shut up Dawn, so what about you?"

"Probably a dark brown because I will look terrible as a redhead. Eh...okay, blonde, and definitely not black," Dawn suggested, she thought for a second and looked at the gang, "Do you think that we need contacts?"

They shrugged. "I'll ask Maylene."

_Hey Maylene, the girls and I are wonderin' if we need contacts. _

_Thanks, _

_Watergurl_

Misty sent the text, and a minute later, a text from Maylene came.

_Maybe, two out of five shuld wear some so ppl won't be suspicious_

_Your welcome, _

_PinkLuv_

Misty looked up and stated, "It might be safer if some of us do. I think Dawn should wear some, because she never forgets anything and I think I would, too."

"I'm going with a bright green; does that sound pretty?" Misty asked, looking at the girls for their opinions. Dawn and May cringed.

"I think that's sounds scary," May admitted. Misty beamed in response.

"Sweet! So I'll be a goth. What about you, Dawn?" Misty asked. Dawn bit her lip and thought about it.

"I like an ice blue or silver," Dawn said.

"Silver will make you look like a zombie, and I doubt they even _have _silver," Alara muttered.

"Ok, so ice blue it is! I think my fake name would be...Rachel NewBerry," Dawn exclaimed. May stared at the hyperactive bluenette.

"You think this is a dress-up game, don't you?" May asked, raising an eyebrow. Dawn shifted a little and looked at the ground shyly. "Sort of..."

May snickered at this. Dawn looked up and glared at the laughing brunette, and threw a pillow at her to defend herself.

"I think mine should be Ella Krist," Alara said with a smile. Leaf gave her a thumbs up, "I think mine should be Blue Townstone!"

"Ohmigosh, I love that! Ok, what do you guys think? Christy or Yellow?" Misty asked. Dawn smiled, and answered with, "Christy."

May frowned. "Yellow."

Leaf frowned as well. "Christy,"

Alara smirked, "Chirsty Yellow."

Misty's face lit up and gave her brillant friend a hug, "That's perfect, 'Lara!

"I'm just smart like that," Alara said.

"So what about me?" May asked.

"Mattie!"

"No, gross! Joe!"

"That's a guy's name, smart one!"

"Whatever..."

"Becca!"

"I think you are crazy! Hannah!"

"Ugh, Dawn! Does May look like a friggin' Hannah to you?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Ashley!"

"Oh! Oh! Karma!"

"How is that Karma?"

"I don't know! It just is!"

"Oh my gosh, you're so stupid!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Guys, we are getting off topic..."

"Sorry!"

"Maybe Cindy?"

"Eh...no."

"Come on, it's cute!"

"It's sounds weird, Leaf."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yeah, it does! Oh, I know! Sydney Heller!"

The four girls squealed in agreement, Leaf stood there wide mouth before exclaiming, "That's the same thing!" They rolled their eyes and began to protest when Maylene stopped them.

"Okay girls! Time to go shopping!" Maylene cried. Dawn screamed in happiness and ran to the limo, followed by May and Leaf. Alara and Misty watched them in amusement, and walked out with Maylen. "So, did you figure the names, wigs, and eyes?"

Alara nodded.

"My fake name is Ella Krist; she has medium, brown hair and my same eye color," Alara explained.

"Name is going to be Christy Yellow and I'm going to have black hair and bright green eyes. May's fake name is Sydney Heller; she's going to have brown wig with light red highlights and no contacts," Misty chimed in.

"Leaf is Blue Townstone who is a blonde and the same brown eyes, and Dawn's name is Rachel Newberry, and she's going to have a dark brown wig and ice blue contacts," the girl informed.

"I love it. So Dawn and you are going to wear contacts?" Maylene asked, glancing over at Misty who nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be a punk," Misty informed her personality trait.

"I'm going to go as a nerd," Alara said, earning an odd look from the two people.

"Oh, I think I'll be a cheerleader!" Dawn exclaimed, overhearing Misty, Maylene, and Alara as they hopped into the limo. Leaf rolled her eyes, "Anyone could guess that."

"I'm going as the crazy one in the group," May said with a grin.

Leaf pouted."Aw! You took mine! I guess I could be on a team," Leaf wondered. They nodded in agreement, as the driver dropped the girls at a huge mall, which was surrounded by crazy fans.

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"Come to my house!"

"Sign my pimple!"

And other creepy stuff like that and some inappropriate comments, which eventually turned into a fan war. The girls spent the day shopping for school supplies, clothes that were needed, wigs, and the contacts that they needed.

"Hey Maylene, did you get a room for just us?" Dawn asked as she was examining a tank top. Maylene, who was resting on a chair, snapped up, and the others looked at the pink haired women. Maylene blushed furiously in embarrassment, flipping out her phone and starting to dial. Leaf frowned for a second.

"What if we have a concert or something?" she asked. Misty shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to live with it," Misty said with a sigh.

"Speaking of living, where exactly is this boarding school?" Alara asked.

"It's on the shore; I hope we get a room with a view!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. Maylene came back and told Ice Crush that it was set, then asked if they were ready to go. They nodded and went to pay for their things, before driving home and going to their rooms and packing, since they leave tomorrow. Dawn packed five dresses, six skirts, five shorts, six jeans, seven nice shirts, six tank tops, four oversized T-shirts, three pairs of flip flops, five pairs of boots, and two pairs of tennis shoes. That was only for Rachel, but the other side of Dawn was twice the size of that. The bluenette packed the neccessary amount for undergarments, and brought her hair supplies, placing her school supplies there, too. May brought four tank tops, three shirts for bed, ten nice shirts for school, three dresses, eight jeans, and nine shorts. The brunette packed her underwear and bras, school supplies and hair stuff. She then brought the double of what she brought her superstar life. Alara brought the same amount as May. Misty brought a litter less, since Dawn would make them go shopping, and threw shirts, shorts, jeans, tank tops, for "Christy," and a little more for than that for Misty. Leaf planned to bring an equal amount each for her and Blue; five dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans, shorts, and tank tops. She remember to pack her school supplies and hair stuff.

Dawn collapsed after packing and went to sleep. May and Misty stayed up and watched a movie; after it ended, they crashed. Leaf read a book for a little awhile and then went to sleep. Alara stood on her balcony and watched the stars; she heard the stark silence of the mansion and knew that the members were asleep, not including Maylene. Maylene decided to live with her boyfriend instead of with the girls. Stick up for the team, right? Clearing her thoughts, Alara entered her room and fell asleep.

**MKA: That took a long time to make. It's going to be xXFireRoseXx's turn to write the next chapter! Yay!**

**xXFireRoseXx: Yup, that's right! And I'm gonna make it really long! Well, I guess. But I've been sorta busier ever since school started, so I don't really have so much time, and all. I mean, I haven't even had the time to be reading many stories anymore. And I know that this wasn't a very "eventful" chapter and all, but hey, guys, everyone's gotta start somewhere, right?**

**MKA: Well, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, never had owned Pokemon, and probably never will (unless one of you guys love us so much that you want to give it to us…? xD)**

**xXFireRose: Yes, this is a VERY late chapter, and it's only chapter two! Well…sorry about that. I suck at updating, I know. And **_**DON'T EVEN SAY IT**_**, MKArocks!**

**MKArocks: ...Well, might as well just start the chapter since I can't _say it_...Which means that dear xXFireRoseXx is the slowest author in history! What now! I just said it!**

* * *

**Boarding School**

**By MetroRose**

Leaf had never been fond of planes, even if they always had to travel around so often. It was just…the way they were so high up and moving. So, needless to say, it wasn't exactly unexpected for her face to be green and for her to be eager to get off.

"Are we _there _yet?" Leaf groaned in exasperation, leaning further into her seat and sighing.

"_No_, Leaf," Misty snapped in irritation, not even bothering to look this time, "Now stop asking every freaking _five minutes_!"

"Actually, we _are _here," Alara interjected, looking out the window to see the clouds passing by as they descended.

"_Yes_!" Leaf exclaimed in a relieved manner, staring out the window intently as if willing the plane to hurry up landing. As soon as it did, Leaf dashed out of their private jet and onto the pavement. She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth as the contents of her breakfast threatened to spill out. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me, guys!" The brunette shouted into the direction of the jet before taking off.

"It's in the other direction, Leaf!" May's voice called as soon as she saw her friend running the wrong way.

"Right!" She skidded to a stop and ran in the other direction, skirting past her friends that were now out of the jet.

Dawn shook her head sympathetically as they walked inside the large mansion they shared in that area. "Poor Leafy; this happens every time. I'm actually starting to feel sort of guilty."

Misty chuckled a little. "You'd think that after all those times of throwing up, she'd be used to it by now."

They entered into a spacious living room with couches situated around the room, a coffee table, bookshelf, and, of course, a large flat screen tv. Not very far away was a kitchen, where a cook emerged from and asked if they wanted anything to eat.

"Cake!" May exclaimed immediately. "Oh, oh! Chocolate, please!"

"I could go for a nice hamburger," Misty added thoughtfully as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Just a salad, please," Dawn chimed in politely.

"Nothing for me," Alara said, hopping down next to Misty.

As their personal cook disappeared into the kitchen, Dawn called out upon seeing their other friend, "Leaf, you feeling better?" To which she replied with a queasy nod as she lied down unsteadily on the couch.

" – and there are going to be new students here at the Pewter City Boarding School – none other than the infamous girl band, Ice Crush themselves! "

"WHAT!" They exclaimed in shock, Leaf bolting out of her spot on the couch.

"How did that bad excuse of a reporter find out?" Misty yelled in frustration, banging her fisted hand against the coffee table before wincing at the sharp pain that coursed through her hand.

"They probably bribed some idiot that works for us." Alara muttered. "Or…" She stopped for a thoughtful second, shuddering as she continued, "seduced…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, god…I'm going back to the bathroom!" Leaf explained hastily as she stumbled off the couch, trying to get the image of a _seducing Georgia _out of her head.

There were several moments of silence before it was finally broken. "Alara!" Dawn admonished, sounding almost scandalized, "_Never_ say something like that _ever. Again._"

Said girl, who was grimacing at her thoughts, shook her head to clear it of them before responding, "Don't worry; not gonna happen."

"Off the topic of that…woman – you know, unless she's really a _guy_ – when are we going to start boarding school, anyways?" May asked curiously.

"Who knows? I vote that we just don't ask and then we don't know, and then we don't have to go. Simple." Misty replied lazily, picking up the remote she had dropped in her surprise and changing the channel from Georgia's porcine face on the screen.

"But you know what's great?" Dawn asked rhetorically, not even bothering to wait for a response. "Since they know that Ice Crush is gonna be there and they're going to be looking out for us now, that means we can't show up in the clothes we have now! We get to go SHOPPING!"

The others in the room groaned, already dreading the number of bags that they'd surely be forced to carry.

Unconsciously rubbing her wrist as she thought of their last shopping trip, Alara tried to talk her friend out of it, nervously saying, "No, Dawn, I'm sure we'll be fine,"

"No, we're going." Dawn insisted stubbornly. And that was final.

"Okay, guys, what did I miss?" Leaf inquired as she reentered the room.

"Nothing mu –" May began, only to be cut off by the sudden sound of the door opening and then a panting Maylene bursting into the room to announce, "Hey, girls, looks like there's gonna be a change of plans!"

She had captured all their attention by now as they all stared at her, silently urging her to continue. When she didn't, May raised her eyebrow and cautiously asked, "What exactly do you mean, Maylene?"

"Well, since that little bitch, Georgia, just _had _to find out about you guys going to that school and then announce it to the _whole world_, it's not like we can exactly have you guys going there anymore. So instead, I'm sending you guys to the closest boarding school, which just so happens to be the Cerulean City Boarding school."

Misty paled considerably, her grip on the remote suddenly tight enough to nearly break it. Leaf, having noticed this, asked her, "Misty, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost,"

"I-I'm fine, Leaf. Don't worry about it."

Her lip tugged downward into a frown as she nodded uncertainly before turning her attention back to Maylene. "So…when are we gonna get there and start?"

"Oh! Well…you're starting…today!"

"WHAT?" The girls all sprang up in an instant, staring at her as if she were crazy, which she may as well have been.

"And your ride…well…it's right outside," And with that last sentence, she ushered them all out and into the jet, which took off after they were all inside.

"What the _hell_, Maylene! What is your _problem_? Do you need to go to some mental asylum, or something? Because I could totally arrange for that!" Leaf shrieked sharply, even though she knew Maylene couldn't hear them. She couldn't help it; she was panicked that she had to ride on a jet a _second _time in that day. Wasn't one time enough?

But she ceased her loud screaming as the jet lifted into the air, instead settling for fidgeting restlessly.

Misty, having gotten tired of this, went up behind her and jabbed a pressure point. The brunette's body went limp, toppling over and onto the floor, and everyone else stared at her weirdly.

"I got tired of her freaking out." Misty explained nonchalantly.

* * *

Leaf had already woken up by the time they got off, and was jumping for joy that it was over. This ride, luckily, hadn't been as long, as it had only been the next city over (although they could have gone by car, going by jet was just simply faster).

"Guys, I got a text from Maylene!" Dawn said suddenly, holding it up for them to see. They crowded around it, reading the text that said:

_girls u need 2 register for the skool so that means there will have to b a parent 2. i put a fake id and everything in mistys bag so shes gonna b the mom. Don't 4get to put on the wig in there 2! ttyl! ;)_

By the time they finished reading it, Misty was glaring at the screen in a 'Are-you-_kidding_-_me?_' sort of way.

And when she stepped out of the jet bathroom five minutes later with ebony black hair in a bun, thin glasses perched on her nose (fake, of course), a pinstripe shirt, dress pants and matching heels, along with makeup done to make her look older, the others couldn't help but burst out laughing. She just glared at them, crossing her arms defensively. "Shut it." She grit out, stomping ahead of them as they made their way to the school. The jet had landed a little ways away from the school; after all, they didn't want the attention of the whole school on them when a _jet _lands in front of the school.

They stopped just outside of the main office of the school for Misty to adjust a smile and plaster a smile that was somewhat forced onto her face. Then she pushed open the doors, taking in the moderate sized main office and walking up to the front desk. The elderly woman sitting at the front desk looked up from her computer screen, asking, "Is there something you ladies need?"

Misty nodded, trying to look as professional as she could (she _is _trying to pretend to be some forty or so year old woman, after all). "Yes; I would like to register my…daughters." The last part was said awkwardly by her, the word foreign on her tongue. She didn't even have to look to tell that Dawn and Leaf must've been stifling their giggles at the ridiculousness of it all. Her eyebrow twitched in agitation as she tried not to scowl, and their giggles became even more incessant.

The woman nodded, telling her to wait for one moment before disappearing into another room, returning a few minutes later with a _huge _stack of papers. "You wanted to register them all, correct?" She inquired as she handed her the pile.

Misty almost had to sigh as she took it from the old woman. So many papers that _she _had to fill out! Then she remembered that she had to get herself registered, too. "I have one more at home right now," She said, although regretting it when she got even _more _papers.

"Leaf, May, Dawn, Alara; go sit down _quietly _while I fill this stuff out." She ordered. The only good thing about this was that they had to listen to her.

Misty stretched her arms out after finishing the last of the papers, picking them up and giving them to the gray haired woman. They left the building shortly after that, unable to start until the next day since the school day was pretty much over, anyways.

"Misty?" Said girl choked on air at that moment, slowly turning around to come face to face with a raven haired boy around their age.

"…Ash?" She asked weakly.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since we were like ten!" He exclaimed excitedly, walking up to her to give her a side hug.

"U-uh, y-yeah, Ash. How…did you recognize me?"

"We were best friends, remember? Of course I'll recognize you! By the way, what's up with the way you're dressed, anyways?"

"…Um… just trying something new," She lied, although poorly.

He raised an eyebrow, about to respond, when she asked a question instead. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now, anyways? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm skipping seventh period today," He explained. "My teacher's just really…scary."

Misty had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Ash to be intimidated by a _teacher_. But before she got the chance to say anything else, May nudged her side and made some motions into the general direction of their jet.

Realization settled in; they had to get going before someone – namely Ash, at the moment – figured out that they were Ice Crush. "Bye, Ash! We've gotta go!" She said hurriedly, running with the rest of her friends out of his sight.

"Misty, what was that about? Who was he? " Dawn asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was Ash, and...Well, he used to be my childhood best friend."

Their eyes widened at her revelation. "You used to live here?" Leaf asked.

She nodded.

"But then what if someone who used to know you also knows you're from Ice Crush?"

"Yeah," May agreed. "In fact, how come Ash didn't know you were from Ice Crush?"

Misty shook her head. "Ash can be a little slow sometimes. Year ago, when I went to Hoenn and met you guys, I told Ash that I was moving away, not joining a band. He probably hasn't compared me to the drummer of Ice Crush yet."

"So…we're okay. Like, for now, at least, right?" Dawn asked slowly.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I think so; no one knows our last names in Ice Crush, and we're all registered with fake names, anyways. Except me, since some people might remember me."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea just to change schools again?" Alara suggested.

Misty shook her head. "No; it would look weird to register and then not show up the next day." They had made it to the jet by then, which took them to a nearby hotel for them to rest in.

That night, a certain redhead didn't sleep so well.

* * *

**xXFireRoseXx: Do you guys think this chapter was okay? I wanted to make it long because of how long it took to update, but then it ended up sorta just having stuff happening really fast. And, since I was so impatient, I didn't really get to read it over, so sorry for any mistakes! Next chapter (and maybe the chapter after that) will be written my MKArocks! :D**

**MKArocks: Yeah, she sort of _forgot_ to write this chapter. Oh well, it's here, isn't it? Anyways, I'll be a lot quicker on updating, by the way!**

**Both: Please _Review_! :) **


End file.
